This invention is related to an amusement device, such as a paper doll, having a plurality of controlled members on the front side of the body of the doll, rotated by a handle mounted on the rear of the body, as the handle is being moved in a closed curved motion.
In our aforementioned co-pending application, a novel amusement device formed of a stiff cardboard was disclosed in which a plurality of independently movable members, mounted on the front of the body of the doll, are rotated by a single handle mounted on the rear of the doll so as to create an illusion of motion to the doll. Each of the movable members has a pair of tabs, connected to opposite sides of the member, which extend through a circular opening in the body and then through another similar opening in the handle. The outer ends of the two tabs are enlarged so that they cannot be accidentally withdrawn through their respective openings. A lock washer was mounted between the handle and the enlarged tab ends.
Assembly of this form of the invention requires that the tabs be inserted through a pair of slots in the lock washer.